


Tell the World I Came at Chateau Haine

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Paragon of Their Kind 2020 Exchange [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin DLC, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Quickies, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Varric Tethras thought he knew what he was into when he followed Hawke to an Orlesian Chateau to steal back a jewel. There'd be betrayal, dashing heroics, and a damn good story.What he didn't expect was to come face to face with one more woman he's loved and lost.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Paragon of Their Kind 2020 Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036824
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Tell the World I Came at Chateau Haine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyrne (theungenue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theungenue/gifts).



> Happy dwarves-giving, Lucyrne! Enjoy your OTP-smut!

Varric Tethras thought he knew what to expect at Chateau Haine. 

First and foremost, _far_ too many Orlesians.

Second, this was _absolutely_ going to be more difficult than it was supposed to be (proven by the wyvern hunt he _certainly_ hadn’t signed up for right after their arrival). 

Third, they were almost definitely going to get stabbed in the back by Hawke’s new friend. _Eventually_. 

Fourth, and most importantly, it was going to be a damn fine story when he got his grubby fingers on it. Hence the point of shoving himself between Hawke and the suspiciously deadly elf in the shoddiest coach he’d ever fit in. Varric couldn’t resist a good story, after all. 

What he hadn’t counted on was Bethany Hawke, draped in her snug little circle robes, big golden eyes fixed on him. Lips parting on a startled gasp of his name when she saw him over her brother’s shoulder after he picked her up and spun her around. 

_Bethany Hawke_. Out of the circle. Looking like a million sovereigns. The sheer sight of her was enough to make Varric think of the _last_ time Bethany was free as a bird. 

Dark hair curling across his sheets the night before the expedition left for the Deep Roads, her little hands in his hair, her breathless cries while he worshipped her like the noble he swore she’d be after the expedition. 

Varric should have known better to promise anything to a woman. It always backfired. 

But it worked, didn’t it? In a way, at least. Bethany high up in her ivory tower, him slumming it in Lowtown. He sent her pretty poems, flowers, the sweets she was fond of. She wrote him pages and pages of letters that he read, alone, in his rooms while he stared at the bed they’d shared for one night.

 _One perfect night_. The best night of his life. Another night to add to his own personal tragedy. 

Or, perhaps, farce. Because of course _Hawke_ was in the way. He was as excited to see his sister as Varric was, and he couldn’t very well elbow his way between his best friend and the sister he was seeing for the first time in _years_ , could he? 

Yes. Yes, he could. In fact, he’d spent the last three hours tromping after the bleeding hunting party trying to figure out some way to separate Bethany from her brother. 

Did it make him a bad friend? Sure, but he was only a man, and Bethany looked good in blue. Just like he always knew she would. 

Varric would make it up to Hawke. Eventually. After he admitted to, and apologized for, starting an affair with his baby sister. Which, of course, would mean he needed to be sorry. 

Bethany giggled at something Tallis said, her smile absolutely sparkling, and Varric realized he was never gonna be that sorry about the whole thing. 

She should have spent her time gliding through the Amell estate, dressed in fine silk to match her eyes, and a bevy of suitors at the door that Hawke beat off with the hilt of his blade. Instead. She got a cold, tiny room in the circle and his letters. 

The only thing he regretted, truly, was that he only had her for one blighted night when he’d have treasured her every damn day, given the chance. Exactly the way his Sunshine deserved. 

His Sunshine should have had better. Should have had all of it. All of him.

“Alright.” Hawke scratched at his bushy black beard and eyed the party. “So. Tallis and I try to sneak in. You two-” 

“Enjoy the ham?” Varric asked dryly. 

Bethany giggled again and his heart thumped. It caused a sudden wild, reckless thought. One that certainly spelled trouble, but damn him, he could stand to listen to that cute little sound the rest of his life. 

Hawke didn’t quite roll his eyes, but Varric could tell it was a close thing. “You and Beth stick together. Keep an eye out for trouble.” 

Varric could kiss the hairy bastard for the unexpected opportunity. 

“A fine idea.” Bethany interjected smoothly, a secretive smile playing around her lips. “Maybe we’ll find our way in before you do.” 

The fondness in the simple way Hawke threw one arm around Bethany and gave her a bruising hug almost made Varric feel guilty. _Almost_. 

Then Bethany winked at him over her brother’s shoulder. 

Hawke released her and spun her to Varric in one graceful motion. The look his best friend sent down at him couldn’t have been more stern. “If anything happens to my baby sister, I don’t have to tell you what’s gonna happen to that rug of yours, right?” 

He raised his palm up in the air. “Swear on the tits of my ancestors, she’s safe as can be.” 

Bethany scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Garrett, don’t be an arse.” 

Hawke had the audacity to look offended. “Bethany! Is that the kind of language you picked up in the circle?” 

“Let’s go!” Tallis grabbed Hawke’s arm and tugged impatiently. “Move it or lose it, Hawke!” 

_Well_. It was certainly something to watch Hawke get pulled away by a tiny elf. It would be an excellent detail for the story, _after_ the subplot where the dwarven sidekick with a heart of gold found a secluded area to draw all those pretty little sounds from Bethany’s lips. 

As soon as Hawke and Tallis vanished into the party, Varric held out his elbow with his best roguish smile in place. “Shall we stroll the gardens, m’lady? Or shall we find some frilly cakes for you to enjoy?” 

“Gardens.” There was that quick, decisive action he adored. Her nose wrinkled in adorable distaste. “If I have to smell all the perfume they wear, I won’t even enjoy the frilly cakes.” 

Her arm slipped through his, small fingers squeezing his bicep. It could have been in gentle reassurance, could have been a flickering tease. He suspected with little Bethany Hawke it was usually both at the same time. 

“You look good, Sunshine.” It had to be said, even if it made him ache. “Pretty as a picture.” 

She glowed under his praise while they drifted away from the party and into the lush gardens. She lifted nimble fingers to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled down at him with honest, open affection. “I still wish the robes were a bit more stylish.” 

“You could make a burlap sack look like a ballgown.” He insisted, tucking her hand securely into the crook of his arm. “That’s the real magic.” 

It was twice as good as the actual magic that took her away from him, from all of them, in the end.

“Your letters are much better than Garrett’s.” Bethany changed the subject as smoothly as any daughter of Leandra Hawke, grand dame she was, could be expected to. 

Varric chuckled. “I’m sure they’re much longer too.” 

“Much.” Bethany agreed. “And I think your gossip is _much_ more entertaining. Do you know the last letter he sent me was one page and all about the size of the rats in the clinic?” 

Varric smirked. “To be fair, Sunshine, that’s where he spends all his time when he’s not trying to get me killed.” 

“Still no progress, I take it?” She asked. 

“It’s almost cute, really. The puppy dog eyes, wistful sighs, and pining makes for great material for my next book.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be a bestseller.” Her eyes sparkled with warmth. A man could get lost in them for _days_. “You’ll have to send me a copy.” 

“For you, Sunshine? Consider it done.” Varric promised. Andraste’s ass, _anything_ she wanted, it was hers.

“And how’s Bianca?” Bethany asked softly. 

It was instinct to pull his eyes from hers and stare into the garden while they meandered further from the party. The reflexive lie sprung to his tongue, even with her. _Especially_ with her. 

“In fine condition, as you can see. Without us covering your brother’s ass during that fight with the Wyvern we’d be scraping him off the-” 

She didn’t say a word, but he felt her eyes on him. He lifted his gaze back to her beguiling, open, _beloved_ face and watched one half of her lips tip up and an eyebrow raise just a smidge. 

She was too much a lady to call him out on his bullshit in so many words, but those two little tells were all he needed. 

He laughed at himself, shaking his head. “I meant it, beautiful. I’m a one-lady kind of man.” 

“And I’m that lady?” Bethany asked quietly. “It’s been three years, Varric. I won’t hold you to anything other than friendship. I know things… I know it didn’t turn out like we wanted.” 

The understatement of the age. Varric swallowed hard, releasing his gentlemanly hold on Bethany’s arm only to wrap his around her waist. 

“Waited a lot longer for things _far_ less good, Sunshine. I told you I was your dwarf, that hasn’t changed.”

She sucked in a breath and expelled it on his name. “ _Varric_ , I-” 

His eyes lit upon an abandoned gardener’s shed just ten paces to their right. He quickly interrupted, guiding her around with one broad hand on the small of her back “Hold that thought beautiful, I think we need some privacy.” 

She almost vibrated with sudden anticipation, following his eyes to the shed. “Yes. I agree.” 

Thank the Maker, because Varric was unraveling already. Feeling the smooth fabric beneath his fingers, warmed by the afternoon sun and tempting skin beneath, was enough to remind him of all the delights that waited underneath. 

The door flew open before they even reached it, breaking the rusty lock holding it closed, proving Bethany was as impatient as he was. Varric paused in the doorway just long enough to examine it. “You know I could have handled that, right?” 

“I’ve got a more important job for your fingers, Varric.” 

With that prim and yet _utterly_ sinful declaration, Bethany grabbed him by the lapels and _yanked_ him into the shed after her. He barely managed to slam the door shut behind him. 

Then she was in his arms, bending low to slant her lips insistently over his. Varric pulled her greedily to his body. His fingers sunk into her curves, desperate as a man dying of thirst clinging to his cantine. 

During lonely nights at the Hanged Man, after his friends retired to their homes or passed out in his armchair because they were too drunk to stumble safely back wherever they needed to go, Varric often thought about Bethany’s lips. The plush give of them, the tiny gasps of delight he captured when his fingers began to leisurely stroke up her ribs. 

He thought that absence made the precious memories even sweeter, but he’d been wrong. If anything, he’d underestimated the sheer overwhelming power behind Bethany’s kiss. She crackled beneath his palms like mage lightning, warm and electric, soft and inviting. The kiss was slow, delicious, intense and passionate all at once. 

And when he finally released her lips, she panted softly and let out a needy whimper. Varric gently spun her back against the door they’d come through, careful of her pretty robes. 

She was _much_ less careful of his favorite coat. Her small hands shoved it from his shoulders until it fell onto the dusty, dirty floor. Then her fingers kneaded the strong muscles of his arms, flattering his ego by no small degree.

Not as much as the moan that fell from her swollen lips when his muscular thigh slipped between her legs. The robes hiked up and Bethany rolled her hips toward him, chasing the friction on her most delicate parts. Despite not being a dwarf herself, she was petite for a human. His face was at just the perfect height to bury itself right into her perfect bosom while her hips bucked against his leg.

Maker, she even _smelled_ as alluring as he remembered. The smoky scent of fire and the warmth of vanilla made his mouth water and he stretched to nip at the revealed skin of her shoulders. 

“Have you been thinking of me, Sunshine?” Varric growled. “Cause I’ve been thinking of you.” 

“Tell me.” She demanded, trailing off on another moan before adding on, rather more sweetly. “Tell me, please. Your letters are so romantic but-” 

Oh she wanted _dirty_ letters? Well, he’d remember that when he got back to Kirkwall. With any luck, they could talk her templar handler into traveling back with them. If he had his way, Varric would get her in a real bed and take his time while he had a chance. Until then…

“Gotta admit, Sunshine, every time I’ve found myself more than a little lonely I like to think you’re missing me too.” He murmured. 

She bit her lip, hips stuttering against his leg, and it was too good to resist. He rucked up her robes further, exposing those gloriously pale thighs. His broad thumbs brushed down her skin, drawing another breathy gasp, which made him smirk.

“I like to think you’re thinking of how good I made you feel, Sunshine. The way my mouth felt on these delicious tits of yours. You liked it when I used my tongue on those aching nipples, didn’t you?” 

“ _Yes_.” She breathed, the bosom in question heaving with passion just below Varric’s chin. What he wouldn’t _give_ to undo those robes and get his hands on them. He resisted temptation, barely, but he sucked a bruising kiss onto her slender neck. 

Her fingers tugged at his hair while one leg hitched around his waist, but he wanted to enjoy this. Enjoy _her_ while he had her. She was already so keyed up he could smell her arousal like fine wine permeating the air. 

“I like to picture those dainty little fingers of yours between your thighs. I think you moan my name into your pillow and play with that pretty little clit of yours. Do you think it’s my tongue?” 

Wickedly, he slid rough fingers over the dainty scrap of fabric covering her cunt. Just as he suspected, it was already damp, and the ghost of pressure made her cry out sharply. 

“Am I right, Sunshine?” He breathed against her breasts, tracing his finger over her covered slit while her hips rutted desperately against his thigh. 

“ _Always_.” She moaned the word, head falling back against the doorway. “I- I can’t think of anyone else. I need-” 

That confession was all he needed to be merciful. The next time she rolled her hips, he pressed his thumb right against the delicate bundle of nerves. One of her hands flew to her mouth, but it barely muffled the scream of delight. 

“That’s my girl.” He grinned in dark, triumphant pleasure. “You always know the right thing to say, Bethany.”

The next time she bucked, he circled her clit ruthlessly. She wailed, her steely grip in his hair sending delicious pinpricks of desire down his spine. It was the epitome of his deepest desires to see his perfect Bethany fall apart in his hands, so feral she needed to ride his leg to find her completion. 

And Maker, the picture she made when she sagged back, flushed prettily pink. He was a lucky dwarf to witness her panting and trembling in the aftershocks of the orgasm she clearly and _desperately_ needed. 

Dirty letters. As many as she wanted, as many as she _needed_ to unwind without him. But _first_ … 

His broad fingers pushed her underwear aside and plunged into her molten center. He hissed and felt his traitorously hard cock pulse in his breeches. Bethany inhaled sharply and arched into his touch. 

“Before we’re interrupted.” She pleaded, hands reaching down to cradle his stubbled jaw. They shook against his skin. “I need you. Inside me, just like last time. I _need_ you.” 

His voice came rough, but he nuzzled into her palm while he hiked her legs up over his arms and fumbled at his breeches. “Hold on then, Sunshine.” 

She didn’t _just_ hold on. She curled around him like a vine, that same way she’d curled around his heart. Legs circled his waist, arms around his neck, and her forehead pressed against his. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

He’d been so damn scared to say it back the first time. He couldn’t even remember why. 

“Love you too, Bethany.” 

He tipped his head up to capture her lips in a tender, soft kiss. Her lips opened beneath him and he felt as if the sun itself was pouring into his body. Warm. Beautiful. Alive. _His_. 

And sliding inside her, inhaling her greedy gasps, felt like coming home. 

He started slow at first, groaning to feel her muscles ripple around his length, her hands tangled in his hair, their lips moving in perfect time to his thrusts. Every moment was as wonderful as he remembered. 

He tried to store it away, a memory to hold close when he was left, bereft, and she was back in her ivory tower. 

The thought panged inside him, made him clutch her tighter. She responded in kind, rocking into his thrusts, banging against the door while his lust took on a wild edge. One that forced him to take her harder, to lay claim to her _thoroughly_.

“I’m going to-” He groaned, rocking back. 

Her legs locked around him, eyes flashing dangerously. “ _Inside_. Inside me.” 

He couldn’t tell her no. He snapped his hips into her with a snarl, pressing his lips back to hers in a demand. She answered in kind, meeting his stormy intensity with her own. He wouldn’t be shocked if there were _actual_ sparks flying. 

Then he thrust a final time and buried himself to the hilt, bringing his fingers back to her tender clit until she broke around his cock with a sob while he moaned her name into her chest, spilling into her spasming body. 

Maker, he hoped she was on herbs. If anyone tried to take a child, _his_ child aways from her… well. He’d have some explaining to do to Hawke. 

Then he’d have to storm the Gallows singlehandedly, bundle her on the fastest ship he could find, and take off for Rivain. 

She stroked his hair away from his sweat slicked forehead with a hum of satisfaction. “We should go. Garrett’s had plenty of time to get to trouble.” 

She was right, but still…

“Couple more minutes, Sunshine. Just for us.” 

She smiled and pressed a sugary kiss to his cheek. “Alright. Just make sure this doesn’t make it into your next dirty book, Serah.” 

The title jumped to life in his head before he could stop it and he laughed to himself. Bethany tipped her head to the side, her own lips twitching. “Oh no.” 

“It’s a guaranteed bestseller.” Varric claimed innocently. “Just picture it. ‘Tell the World I Came at Chateau Haine’ by Varric Tethras and Bethany Hawke.” 

Her giggles were the sweetest thing he’d ever heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> From Pornzammar with Love, [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
